New to the squad
by kill bill rocks
Summary: My first Buffy fic. Thanks to a spit spraying demon Buffy is forced to live in LA, with Angel. Will they fall in love again? Now please exscuse me while i hurl over that last sentence.
1. Default Chapter

**Hi everyone. This is my first Buffy fic so please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Buffy Summers had finally completed high school, which on the hell mouth was no small feat. Feeling happy that she had survived she decided to go for a walk as an official non-high school student, which had brought along the start of a whole new slayer experience.**

**Buffy's hands shot out in front of her as she crashed to the ground. Once again she had been thrown across the room as a demon called Niamos spat neon green saliva after her. The spit was acidic and would probably burn through the stone floor but as always Buffy was more worried about an item of clothing, which in this case was a Gucci jacket. **

**The demon tore after her again, spewing its spit everywhere. 'Gross', muttered Buffy, seeing the situation as no big a threat as a puppy, and grabbing a wooden coffin laid out on the floor she flattened Niamos against the wall, his eyes rolling.**

'**Another job well done for the slayer', replied Buffy as to the Demon's gargles, a smirk rested on her face, the monster was pathetic.**

'**You find Niamos pathetic. Indeed. Lately he has been of no use, has lost his…talent.' **

**Buffy's blood ran cold. She was facing the only entrance; the voice was coming from behind her. Then again, no biggie, weird stuff happens all the time. Buffy spun round. Glaring coldly at what seemed to be a ghost. A blue ghost fully equipped with mist in its chosen colour of royal blue. The supposed ghost was grinning at Buffy in a knowing sort of way, it really peed her off.**

'**However Niamos was still a member Totorons. Killing him will now cause you great suffering. Leave the hell mouth.' The ghost was matter of fact. Telling the truth.**

**Buffy glared, her patience with this whole spit demon problem was wearing thin. 'Course. Whatever you say.' **

**Ten minutes later and inside Giles' house Buffy informed her 'watcher' of these events, which unsurprisingly was met by…**

'**Buffy this is quite serious. The Totorons have reined havoc among the world since before the master. Buffy I urge you to take care of yourself until I can find somewhere for you to stay.'**

'**What do you mean stay Giles? I am not leaving sunnydale like they graciously ordered me to do!'**

'**Buffy you must leave Sunnydale. Totorons become stronger by absorbing their victims energy, the power of slayer would cause them to be indestructible.' Giles' eyes narrowed in thought. **

'**Stay here until I contact someone for you to stay with. Please Buffy. In a few weeks time university begins, I advise you not to go, infact I forbid it.**

'**Giles we'll sort it out. I'm going to university. I'll just have to fight this thing before it starts.'**

**Giles shook his head but before he could say anything Buffy had slammed the door and left. Her moods weren't normally this heated but Angel had only left last week and she knew the safest place out of Sunnydale was LA's Angel Investigations.**


	2. Arriving

**Hi! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I tried my best and this is. I hate doing the second chapter as I find it hard to get the right storyline in to place. Here you go!

* * *

**

**Next day.**

**The drive down to LA had not been a pleasant one. The awkward silence was absolute. Angel had agreed with Giles on all accounts, Buffy needed to be out of the scene for a while. Buffy had agreed on only the issue that she needed a break anyways. Things were still tense between them.**

'**Here you go then, Buffy', said Giles as he handed her her bag. 'I know this is rather difficult but it really is for your own good. The world would be turned in to another dimension of hell if you were killed. The power the Totorons have is vast and they are more than likely able to kill you. I simply don't know what to do, no one has ever come close to defeating them, which is why you have to disappear for a while.' Giles grinned half-heartedly and then drove away leaving Buffy standing on the kerb outside Angel Investigations. **

**Buffy slung her bag over her shoulder and walked in through the door, the sun had just set leaving the air slightly cold. Inside Cordelia was sat at a desk, typing away in to a laptop. **

'**Cordelia? What are you doing here?' Buffy was shocked that Cordelia was here. So far none of the Scoobies had made contact with her and as far as they knew she was living the high life.**

'**Don't get used to it. At the moment I'm working for Angel till everything falls in to place with my high paying acting career.' Cordelia's still being snooty, thought Buffy.**

'**Good. Where's…Angel?' asked Buffy, being stuck in a room with Cordelia was never the best way to spend an evening, it always ended up in disagreements.**

'**Working. He won't be back for a while so you can go and do your little slay thing. Kill badness an all.'**

'**Sure', answered Buffy bitterly. Of course Angel wasn't here. It would just be too simple to sort all the emotional stuff out quickly. 'No', thought Buffy, ' shouldn't be angry with Angel, he gave me reasons for leaving and I know it's right'. **

**Buffy put down her bag and left the building. Once in the street she looked out at LA: still big, still monsters. Now where could the monsters be?**

**1093 Hoyden Park, Mrs Wheloms residence.**

**The house was large and spooky looking. Mrs Wheloms hadn't looked after it in years, well; at least not since that husband she was always ragging on about died. Things had infested there: rats, woodworm, vampires. Matter of fact Angel was struggling to kill one now. The thing had him in a headlock and Angel's neck was making noises that were not healthy. Angel flipped it over his head, spinned quickly and booted it sharply in the head as soon as it landed. Dazed and peed off it responded by giving him the finger. 'Whatever makes you happy', thought Angel, smirking at the vampires' stupidity. While giving him pointless insults it hadn't noticed a large stake appearing from under Angel's sleeve, and with the grace of a magicians assistant he stuck it where it belonged.**

**'Abracadabra' said Angel turning to see where Doyle had got. Doyle was out of harm, sort-of, he was having another vision, large pointy spikes sticking out of his head. In a comical way he was looked like a hedgehog.**

**'Ahhhh', gasped Doyle, 'Buffy's here, and there's a nest of macula demons on Quill Street'. Doyle's spikes slid back in to his body leaving him looking perfectly normal. 'Angel? You going to Buffy or the demons? I can grab Cordy and a flame thrower and we'll handle them if you want.'**

**'I guess you should. Thanks Doyle.' Angel grabbed the tonfas he had dropped earlier and left the room pausing to knock on the closet.**

**'Mrs Wheloms? Your demon problem has gone, it's safe now.' Listening against the door he heard a muffled squeak of a thank you. His job was done, another baby step closer to redemption.**

* * *

**R+R!**


End file.
